Love Unconditional
by Manui
Summary: Ch.9 up. For all you knew comers, Its a fanfic about Bell and Kei and their love for one another. Hope you enjoy!!
1. Default Chapter

Love Unconditional

  
  


By: Manui

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: One Cold Night

  
  
  
  


Radio: Expect snow storms and record lows throughout the week...

  
  


-click-

  
  


Urd: Damn when will all this stop?

  
  


Urd and Skuld was huddled together with blankets trying to stay warm. While Keichi had blankets on him while leaning against the wall. Belldandy was is the kitchen making some tea for them, while humming a soft tune to herself.

  
  


Keichi: Need any help Belldandy? 

  
  


Belldandy: No, I got it, thank you.

  
  


Belldandy walked back in with four cups and the tea kettle. Belldandy gave some tea to Urd and Skuld and then sat down next to Keichi to try to kind the warmth that she had lost while in the kitchen. 

  
  


Belldandy: Do you like it? Its not too bitter is it?

  
  


Keichi: No, not at all. Everything that you make for me taste great.

  
  


Belldandy blushed at the comment.

  
  


Belldandy: Thank-you. It's a joy to make anything for you Keichi-san.

  
  


Belldandy scooted closer to Keichi and leaned her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of being so close to the person that she loved. Keichi was about to put his arm around her but Skuld interrupted their little moment after realizing what was going on.

  
  


Skuld: Don't you touch my sister Keichi!! I know what your trying to do!

  
  


Urd gave her a nudge telling her to can it.

  
  


After they had finished their tea, Urd decided that it was time for her and Skuld to go to bed.

  
  


Urd: Come on Skuld its time for bed.

  
  


Skuld: But I'm not even sleepy! Why should I...

  
  


Urd shot her an evil glare. Skuld got the point to shut up.

  
  


Urd: Goodnight Belldandy and Keichi.

  
  


Belldandy: Goodnight you two and sweet dreams.

  
  


Urd gave an evil wink to Keichi before she left the room.

  
  


What was that for? Keichi thought. Not really caring, he turned his attention back to the goddess in his arms.

  
  


Belldandy and Keichi just sat there for a couple of minutes not really knowing what to say. Belldandy shivered after filling a draft go through the blanket that they had wrapped around them.

  
  


Keichi: Still cold Belldandy?

  
  


Belldandy: Yes a little. 

  
  


Keichi: Well then let me go get some more blankets or I bet Urd has a potion that could warm you up. It'll only take a sec...

  
  


Belldandy: No that's alright, all I need is you.

  
  


Belldandy leaned more into Keichi's arms trying to find what warmth she could. 

  
  


Keichi blushed as he felt her move closer to him.

  
  


Keichi looked down at the goddess, no the woman which he loved. I love you so much he thought. Just why can't I ever say that I do. Belldandy doesn't deserve a man that can't even say the fillings that he has to the person which he loves. I wonder if she even loves me back?

  
  


Belldandy noticed Keichi looking at her and blushed as Keichi unknowingly gazed into Belldandy's soft blue eyes.

  
  


Belldandy: What is it Keichi-san? You can tell me anything.

  
  


Keichi, realizing what he was doing blushed and looked away breaking eye contact with her.

  
  


Keichi: I...uh...oh nothing really. (Keichi cursed himself for not saying it)

  
  


Keichi quickly tried to changed the subject.

  
  


Keichi: Well It's getting late and snow or no snow, I'm sure that classes will go on tomorrow. 

  
  


Keichi started to get up but Belldandy reached and grabbed his arm stopping him at mid stance.

  
  


Belldandy: Um, if its alright with you...that is, could I sleep with you tonight?

  
  


Belldandy looked down trying to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks.

  
  


Keichi: Oh, sure that's fine. We would probably stay warmer that way too.

  
  


Belldandy's blush darkened even more as well as Keichi's after he realized what he had said.

  
  


Keichi: The only heaters that works, is in here and Urd's room. So I guess we will just have to sleep on the couch tonight.

  
  


Belldandy: Ok! (Inside Belldandy was all too happy that Keichi had let her sleep with him for tonight.)

  
  


Keichi laid down first and then moved over so Belldandy could also lay down. Belldandy's back was to Keichi and his arm was under her head. After that, they covered themselves with all the blankets that they had with them.

  
  


Keichi: Comfortable yet?

  
  


Belldandy: Mmm, yes, thank-you.

  
  


After a moment of laying there, Belldandy turned to face Keichi.

  
  


Belldandy: Do...do you think of me as a burden for you? (Belldandy said with a saddened expression on her face.)

  
  


Keichi was stunned at the question, but he defiantly knew what the answer was.

  
  


Keichi: No, not at all. Ever since you came to grant me my wish, I fell in love with you. It has been nothing but pure joy living with you since you have came into my life. With out you my life would have no meaning Belldandy. I love you, with all my heart.

  
  


Belldandy started to cry tears of joy at the words that Keichi had said to her. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

Belldandy: Oh, thank-you Keichi-sam. I love you so much.

  
  


Belldandy and Keichi laid there cradled in each others arms just listening to each others breathing, their love combining them together as one . Finally they fell asleep in each other's arms knowing that nothing could separate them from each other.

  
  


t.b.c.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Next Morning

  
  


Belldandy scooted over trying to find the warmth that Keichi had. I don't ever want this moment to end, she thought to herself. She sighed in content. 

  
  


Keichi: Good morning Bell-chan. 

Keichi brought his arm around Belldandy bringing her closer to him. Smelling the sweet sent of her hair.

  
  


Belldandy: Good morning Kei-kun.

  
  


Keichi: Did you sleep well? 

  
  


Belldandy: Mmm, yes I did. 

  
  


Belldandy turned to face Keichi and laid her head on his shoulder. 

  
  


Keichi: I love you.

  
  


Belldandy: And I you Kei-kun.

  
  


They kissed passionately and then parted. Belldandy brought herself on top of Keichi listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart to hers. Keichi embraced her never wanting to let go of this moment. 

  
  


Keichi suddenly realized that Skuld had not ran in here screaming about what he was doing to her sister or Urd with an evil grin on her face and a bottle of sake in her hand. 

  
  


Keichi: Where's Skuld and Urd? 

  
  


Belldandy: Oh they had to fix a few minor problems up in heaven and wont be back until tomorrow. And if you don't mind I would like to spend some more time with you kei-kun.

  
  


Keichi: Sure, that sound's good to me. What about classes though? Do you know if they are still going to be opened?

  
  


Belldandy: This is a Saturday silly. 

  
  


Belldandy leaned up and playfully pinched Keichi while trying to roll away from him. Keichi grabbed Belldandy's waist and started to tickle her. They giggled like children while rolling around on the couch. Suddenly they both fell on the floor with a loud thud. They both laid there trying to catch their breath. 

  
  


Keichi stared into Belldandy's eyes, marveled at her beauty.

  
  


Keichi: I love you so much Bell-chan.

  
  


Belldandy raised up and kissed Keichi on the lips. Keichi was stunned at first but then gave in to Belldandy's soft touch. After a moment they both parted and looked at each other's eyes. Word's could only ruin this precious moment.

  
  


Keichi finally broke the silence.

  
  


Keichi: So what do you want to do today?

  
  


Belldandy: Just spend some time with you here if you don't mind.

  
  


Keichi: Sure, what ever what want would be great.

  
  


Later that day;

  
  


Keichi and Belldandy was in the kitchen cleaning up after their lunch. Belldandy had a saddened expression on her face. She just couldn't figure out how to tell Keichi what she needed to say.

  
  


Belldandy: Kei-kun I need to tell you something but...

  
  


Belldandy couldn't control her emotions any more and embraced Keichi in a tight hug.

  
  


Keichi worried what was wrong, and from the expression on her face he knew it wasn't good.

  
  


Keichi: What's going on Bell-chan? What's wrong?

  
  


Belldandy: I have just received a message from Kami-sama and...and I have to return heaven forever.

  
  


Belldandy couldn't hold her tears in any more and she cried uncontrollably into Keichi's hold.

Keichi was stunned he didn't know what to think. Nothing was going through his mind except; why? Why so soon?

  
  


Keichi: No that can't be right! It's too soon! I can't let you go Bell-chan! I love you!

  
  


Belldandy looked up at Keichi, seeing the fear in his eyes hurt her deeply. 

  
  


Belldandy: Kei-kun please, everything will be alright. (Inside though she knew nothing was)

  
  


Keichi: How can everything be alright if the only person I care for is you? You can't leave me after all that we have been through!

  
  


Belldandy and Keichi held each other never wanting to let go cause they knew that soon they would never see each other again.

  
  


Belldandy: I'll never forget you my love.

  
  


Keichi: And I'll never forget you. You will always have a place in my heart.

  
  


Keichi gave Belldandy a passionate kiss and after a moment they parted un-wantonly.

  
  


Belldandy: It is time. Goodbye Kei-kun.

  
  


A blue light surrounded Belldandy and she changed back into the clothes that she had on when she first met Keichi. And then she was gone.

  
  


Keichi: Belldandy you can't be gone. You can't be gone! 

  
  


Keichi collapsed on the floor stunned and heart broken knowing that he would never see her beautiful face again. He looked up at the Heavens and cried out Belldandy's name, but there was nothing Keichi could do, his goddess was gone forever.

  
  
  
  


T.b.c.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Only a dream

  
  
  
  


Keichi: NOOO!!!

  
  


Keichi sat up on the couch grabbing his head. 

  
  


Keichi: What happened? Belldandy! She can't be...

  
  


Belldandy sat up with a worried look on her face.

  
  


Belldandy: You must have had a nightmare, Kei-kun. What was it about?

  
  


Keichi: I'm not sure, Skuld and Urd had to go up to heaven I think and then...

  
  


Keichi looked at Belldandy thanking the gods that none of it ever happened.

  
  


Keichi hugged Belldandy, breathing in the scent of her hair trying to convince himself that it was only a dream.

  
  


Keichi: And then you had to go back up to heaven forever.

  
  


Belldandy gave in to his embrace trying to comfort him.

  
  


Belldandy: Oh Kei-kun you know that I would never leave you. I love you and nothing could separate us from being together.

  
  


Belldandy kissed Keichi softly on the cheek, reassuring him that she was still there.

  
  


Keichi: I love you too Bell-chan. Sorry to have worried you.

  
  


Keichi yawned realizing just how tired he was.

  
  


Belldandy: That's ok. Let's get some sleep now alright?

  
  


And with that Keichi had forgotten all about the dream, cause the woman that he loved would be in his arms forever.

  
  


t.b.c.(I think)

  
  
  
  



	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Next Day

  
  


Keichi woke up with Belldandy in his arms. He brushed a strand of her hair away from her cheek, taking in her beauty. God, she's so beautiful, he thought. I'll never stop loving you, Bell-chan.

  
  


Belldandy stretched as she woke up. She turned over and saw that Keichi was staring at her.

She kissed him, bringing him back to reality.

  
  


Belldandy: Good morning, Kei-kun. Sleep well?

  
  


Keichi: Morning, Bell-chan. Yeah, I did, you?

  
  


Belldandy: Mmm-hmm. 

  
  


Belldandy scooted closer to Keichi, closing her eyes in content as she felt Keichi bring his arms around her in an embrace.

  
  
  
  


After a moment, Keichi finally broke the silence.

  
  


Keichi: What about classes today? Do you know if they are still going to continue?

  
  


Belldandy: Don't you know? It's Saturday, silly.

  
  


Keichi froze at Belldandy's comment, feeling a sudden rush of fear come over him. 

  
  


Keichi: The...the dream. You said that in my dream I had last night. But how?

  
  


Belldandy had a puzzled look on her face; not really knowing what Keichi meant by that.

  
  


Belldandy: You mean the dream last night?

Keichi: Yeah, but...don't worry about it. It must have been just a coincidence.

  
  


Belldandy smiled at Keichi.

  
  


Belldandy: I'm sure that everything will be alright, Kei-kun. 

  
  


Belldandy brought her hand to his cheek, reassuring him not to worry about it.

  
  


Belldandy: Let me go and make some lunch for you. It will make you feel better.

  
  


Keichi: Oh, sure. I'll go and help you.

  
  


----

  
  


Lunch was unusually quite. Belldandy looked at Keichi with a worried look on her face.

  
  


Belldandy: Are you sure that everything is alright, Kei-kun? I'll try help in anyway I can.

  
  


Keichi: No, no, everything is alright. You don't have to worry about me. It's nothing, really.

  
  


Keichi quickly changed the subject, not wanting to talk about it.

  
  


Keichi: Lunch was great as usual, Bell-chan.

  
  


Belldandy: Oh, thank-you, Kei-kun. Well, I guess I'll go clean up now. Excuse me.

  
  


----

  
  


After their lunch, Belldandy had just finished cleaning up, while Keichi still was at the table thinking about early that morning. It couldn't have been a sign, could it? Keichi thought to himself. But, then why do I still have this strange feeling that something isn't right?

  
  


Keichi suddenly realized that he hadn't seen Urd or Skuld so far today.

  
  


Keichi: Oh Bell-chan, where's Skuld and Urd? Why didn't they come to eat lunch?

  
  


Belldandy: They had to go up to heaven to fix some minor bugs in the system and should be back by tomorrow, why?

  
  


Keichi: No particular reason, just wondering, that's all.

  
  


There it is again, Keichi thought. Gurrr, stop worrying, it's probably nothing. Bell-chan could never leave me like that anyways; it's just not possible.

  
  


Keichi: So, Bell-chan, what do you want to do today?

  
  


Belldandy: Um, if it's all right with you, just spend sometime alone with you.

  
  


Belldandy slightly blushed and then looked away.

  
  


Belldandy: But, if you don't want to, then, I completely understand.

  
  


Keichi got up and walk to Belldandy. He lifted her head up so he could look into her deep blue eyes.

  
  


Keichi: Sure, that sounds great to me. We could go for a walk or something like that if you'd like to.

  
  


Belldandy: Ok! (She smiled happily) Let me go get dressed.

  
  


Belldandy rushed to her room so she could get ready for the walk.

  
  


Keichi smiled to himself, seeing Belldandy so happy and care free like that. 

  
  


A little bit later; Belldandy walked out with a yellow dress on and her hair back in her normal pony tail.

  
  


Belldandy: Ok, I'm ready. What do you think of my new dress? You like it?

  
  


Belldandy gave Keichi a little twirl around to show him it.

  
  


Keichi: You look beautiful, Bell-chan.

  
  


Belldandy blushed lightly at his comment.

  
  


Belldandy: Thank-you!

  
  


And with that, Keichi took Belldandy by the hand and walked out to go to the park.

  
  


Later that day:

  
  


Belldandy and Keichi was walking in the middle of a park full of leaves turning different colors of red and orange. 

  
  


Belldandy: It sure is beautiful this time of year, you know, Kei-kun?

  
  


Keichi: Yeah, and peaceful too. And there is no other person that I would like to share this moment with, other than you, Bell-chan.

  
  


Belldandy softly kissed Keichi on the cheek and then leaned her head against his shoulder.

  
  


Belldandy: I love you so much. I'll stay with you for however long you want me to.

  
  


Keichi stopped and looked at Belldandy. He gently cupped her cheek with his hand and then kissed her.

  
  


Keichi: I love you, Bell-chan. And I want you to be with me until the end of time itself.

  
  


Belldandy started to shiver and leaned into Keichi, trying to block some of the cold wind that was blowing through her thin jacket.

  
  


Belldandy: It's getting a little cold out here. Do you think that we could head back now?

  
  


Belldandy looked at Keichi and sheepishly grinned at him. Keichi smiled back and brought Belldandy closer to him.

  
  


Keichi: Yeah, it is getting chilly. We should get back before one of us catches a cold.

  
  


Keichi and Belldandy were huddled together, trying to keep each other warm, as they made their way back to their house.

  
  


Later on that night:

  
  


Keichi and Belldandy was both lying on the couch watching a movie. Keichi had fallen asleep. Belldandy heard his steady breathing and turned over to face him. 

  
  


He looks so happy and handsome like this, she thought to herself. 

  
  


Belldandy brushed some strands of hair from his eyes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Keichi smiled and softly mumbled her name.

  
  


Belldandy: Goodnight, my love. (she softly said)

  
  


Belldandy closed her eyes and snuggled up close to Keichi. Keichi unconsciously brought his arm around her, bringing her even closer to him. Belldandy fell asleep with a small smile as she felt the warmth coming from Keichi's sleeping form.


	5. ch 5

Chapter 5, Un-wanting News:

  
  
  
  


Belldandy shifted closer to Keiichi, not really wanting to get up, but knew that Urd and Skuld would get back soon. She turned over, looking at Keichi. She smiled at the peaceful expression on his face.

  
  


Belldandy: Kei-kun? Kei-kun?

  
  


She shook his shoulder softly.

  
  


Belldandy: Kei-kun, wake up.

  
  


Keiichi finally opened his eyes. He looked at Belldandy and placed his hand on her cheek, smiling softly.

  
  


Keiichi: Good morning Bell-chan. What is it?

  
  


Belldandy: Sorry to have awaken you, but we need to get up before my sisters get back.

  
  


Keiichi: What time are they coming home?

  
  


Belldandy: Sometime around 12:00pm.

  
  


Keiichi glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already 11:30am. He hated the thought of what Skuld would do to him if she caught him sleeping with Belldandy.

  
  


Keichi: I guess we should get cleaned up then. 

  
  


Belldandy: Alright.

  
  


Keiichi and Belldandy both got dressed and was waiting in the kitchen, when Urd and Skuld walked in.

  
  


There was an odd silence when they entered the room. Both Urd and Skuld had a sad expression on their face.

  
  


Keiichi: Hey you two. Welcome back!

  
  


Belldandy: How did everything go up in heaven? 

  
  


Urd and Skuld didn't even glance at Keichi.

  
  


That's strange, Keiichi thought. Maybe they found out all the stuff that me and Bell did while they were gone. But, Urd should be happy that I finally made my move. If so, then why is she acting like that then?

  
  


Urd: Belldandy, we need to talk with you...now.

  
  


Belldandy: Why? What's the matter?

  
  


Skuld: We don't need to talk about it in here.

  
  


Belldandy: Then, I guess we could go to my room then.

  
  


Belldandy got up and was about to head to her room with her sisters, but Keiichi grabbed Belldandy's hand stopping her.

  
  


Keiichi: What's up? Anything wrong?

  
  


Belldandy: It's ok, I'm sure that it's nothing important. We will be back in a sec, ok?

  
  


A few minutes later:

  
  


I wonder what they are talking about? Keiichi thought to himself. He was still in the kitchen, waiting on them to return. I hope everything is alright. 

  
  


Finally, they walked back into the room. 

  
  


Keiichi got up and went strait to Belldandy, with a questioning look on his face.

  
  


Keiichi: Is everything alright Bell-chan?

  
  


Belldandy couldn't control her emotions and embraced Keiichi, crying into his chest.

  
  


Keiichi: Belldandy!? What's wrong? Tell me please!

  
  


Seconds later, Belldandy looked up at Keiichi. She kissed him on the cheek and then brought her mouth up to whisper into his ear.

  
  


Belldandy: (between sobs) I'm... sorry my love...but, I have to return to heaven.

  
  


Keiichi was struck cold, he step back from Belldandy, not wanting to believe what she had just said.

  
  


Keiichi: But, that can't be true. What about our contract? You have to stay. You can't leave me after all we been through!

  
  


Urd and Skuld both looked away, neither of them couldn't stand seeing Keiichi and Belldandy being torn apart from each other. Urd looked up at Skuld and motioned to her that they should leave them two alone, for now. They both walked out leaving Belldandy and Keiichi alone in the kitchen.

  
  


Belldandy took a step forward, her trembling blue eyes, pleaded with Keiichi for him not to make it any harder for her than what it already was.

  
  


Belldandy: Kei-kun, please. You must understand that it wasn't my decision. You know that I would never leave you. But I have to return to heaven.

  
  


Keiichi only stared at her, shock still present in his eyes. Keiichi finally broke down and embraced Belldandy in a passionate kiss. Belldandy gave into Keiichi's touch and closed her eyes, her tears falling to the floor.

  
  


After a moment, they broke and stayed together, in their tight embrace. Keiichi finally looked up at Belldandy and brought his hand to cup her chin, bringing her eyes up to his.

  
  


Keiichi: When do you have to leave? 

  
  


Belldandy: In 30 minutes.

  
  


Keiichi: Then, I'll never let go of you, till the end.

  
  


Belldandy only nodded, and she placed her head on his shoulder hugging him. She still cried softly, knowing that soon she would never seen him again.

  
  


Keiichi hugged her back, never wanting to let go of his goddess and his love.

He thought, about his dream and wondered, why and how, it could have came true.

  
  


Keiichi: I'll never stop loving you, Bell-chan. You will always have a place in my heart, forever.

  
  


Belldandy: I love you too. I...just wish that it didn't have to end this way. I'm sorry for making you suffer like this.

  
  


Keiichi: No, don't be. My life has meaning now, since you've came here. 

  
  


Keiichi looked at Belldandy, and smiled softly at her. She smiled back, though she was still hurting deeply inside her heart.

  
  


Keiichi: I promise you Bell-chan, that I'll never love anyone else but you, for the rest of my life.

  
  


Belldandy: Kei-kun...Thank-you for everything my love. I'll never forget you. 

  
  


Belldandy looked at the clock and saw that thirty minutes had already gone by.

  
  


Belldandy: It's time for me to go, Kei-kun.

  
  


Keiichi: Bell-chan...

  
  


Belldandy stepped back from Keiichi. A bright blue light surrounded her. Her clothes changed back to what they were when they had first met; that one day.

  
  


Belldandy: It should be anytime now.

  
  


She hugged and kissed Keiichi one last time. She wished that time could stop itself and for them to stay like this forever, but she knew that it could never happen.

  
  


Keiichi: Will your sisters have to go too?

  
  


Belldandy: I'm afraid so my love. Sorry for everything.

  
  


Keiichi embraced Belldandy. He closed his eyes, wishing that the nightmare would end. Wishing that Belldandy could stay with him, forever, but he knew his dreams would never come true, and he would be alone again in his life.

  
  


Keiichi suddenly felt warmth, coming from Belldandy. He opened his eyes to see a pink light surrounding her.

  
  


Keiichi: No! Please, no. Not now! Don't leave me!

  
  


Belldandy cried out Keiichi's name as she rose in the air. She held onto his hand, until she was to high to reach him anymore.

  
  


Seconds later, she was gone. Keiichi collapsed to the floor. He laid there at the spot which Belldandy had just been. He cried Belldandy's name, but he knew that there was nothing he could do could bring his love and goddess back. She was gone forever.

  
  


T.b.c.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6, A New Wish:

  
  


Belldandy: Hello, Keiichi-san.

  
  


Keiichi: Bell...Belldandy! But how? I thought that you could never come back?

  
  


Keiichi's heart was throbbing with joy. He couldn't believe that after all this time, his love would come back to him.

  
  


Belldandy: I'm sorry all this happened. I've missed you so much. I'm so happy that I get to see you again.

  
  


Keiichi: And I've missed you, my love. There wasn't one day that I didn't think about you.

  
  


Belldandy: Oh, Kei-kun. 

  
  
  
  


Belldandy gently blushed at Keiichi's statement

  
  


Belldandy: Kei-kun, the reason for me being here is that, since your old wish was revolted, you are now entitled to have a brand new wish granted. 

  
  


Keiichi looked at Belldandy. He thought for a moment, not really knowing what to say. 

  
  


Keiichi: Belldandy, Its been so long since I've last seen you, and to ask for you to stay with me forever would be selfish...I guess what I'm trying to say is that I just want you to be happy, Bell-chan. What would you want me to do?

  
  


Belldandy: Kei-kun, if your wish is for me to be happy then, I would never leave your side. But, if you want me to go, then...

  
  


Belldandy looked down with a saddened expression on her face.

  
  


Keiichi: I don't want you to go, Bell-chan. I fell in love with you back then, when you used to live here and I'm still in love with you now. I don't want to hurt you, that's all. 

  
  


Keiichi paused for a moment trying to decide on his wish.

  
  


Keiichi: I know my wish. I wish for you to be happy, Bell-chan.

  
  


Suddenly a bright blue light engulfed the room. Belldandy lifted up into the air with her head tilted back. A white ray of light went out from her forehead, reaching out to the heavens. Keiichi fell down to the floor in aw of the sight. Small objects flew around the room encircling her. Then, suddenly the room went back to normal and Belldandy softly floated to the ground. Keiichi rushed to her side, to see if she was alright.

  
  


Keiichi: Bell-chan? Bell-chan?

  
  


Keiichi gently shook her trying to wake her up. Oh gods, what have I done to her? He thought aloud. He sobbed uncontrollably, while holding Belldandy in his arms. 

  
  


Keiichi: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Why did I do this to you. Bell-chan, please...

  
  


Belldandy slowly opened her eyes to see Keiichi hold her while crying to himself. She gently brought her hand to his cheek, smiling softly.

  
  


Belldandy: Your...wish has been granted.

  
  


Keiichi looked down at her, with a shocked expression.

  
  


Keiichi: Bell-chan, your alive. But I thought you were...dead?

  
  


Belldandy kissed Keiichi softly on the lips.

  
  


Belldandy: Sorry to have worried you. But, the wish took a lot out of me. 

  
  


Keiichi: So, what is it that will make you happy?

  
  


Belldandy's emotions was too much for her to bare and she embraced Keiichi.

  
  


Belldandy: For me to be with you, Kei-kun.

  
  


Keiichi smiled, with a slight blush placed across his face. Keiichi gently whispered, ashiteru before passionately kissing Belldandy. She gave into his soft touch, letting her heart cry out to him.

  
  


Keiichi and Belldandy stayed together, letting each other's heart become one again. Nothing would come between them; because they knew that they would never be apart from one another. Belldandy finally broke the silence. She looked up, smiling gently to him.

  
  


Belldandy: I love you so much.

  
  


Keiichi: And I love you, my Bell-chan.

  
  


Belldandy: I'll never leave your side again, Kei-kun. Not until the end of time itself.

  
  


Keiichi: And I'll never leave yours.

  
  


Belldandy was in Keiichi's arms, never to leave again. Their love truly binding them together, forever. 

  
  


Meanwhile;

  
  


Megumi was still waiting in the living room for Keiichi, so they could go to the party.

  
  


Megumi: Man, what's taking him so long? 

  
  


Tired of waiting for him, she went to the bathroom and banged on the door.

  
  


Megumi: Hey Kei! Come on we're gonna be late cause of you now. What'cha doing in there anyways?

  
  


There was no answer. 

  
  


Megumi: Alright then, you asked for it. I'm coming in!

  
  


Megumi's jaw dropped when she opened the door. She couldn't believe her eyes.

  
  


Megumi: Bell...Belldandy? Your back!

  
  


Belldandy turned around and smiled.

  
  


Belldandy: Hello Megumi. Nice to see you again.

  
  


Megumi: How did you get in here anyways?

  
  


Belldandy was about to tell her, but Keiichi quickly covered up her mouth, afraid that she would tell Megumi that she came in through the mirror. 

  
  


Keiichi: Um, she uh...she came through the back door. Yeah, that's right. She came through the back door and heard me in the bathroom.

  
  


Keiichi sighed. Man that was a close one, he thought to himself.

  
  


Megumi: Hey! I got an idea. How about we bring Belldandy to the party. I bet everyone will be happy that she is back.

  
  


Keiichi looked at Belldandy. Not really knowing if she would like to go to it or not.

  
  


Keiichi: Only if you want to, Bell-chan. It's up to you.

  
  


Belldandy: I would love to. It would be nice to see everyone again.

  
  


Megumi: Well, that settles it. I'll let ya get ready and then we can go, ok? I'll be in the living room if you need me.

  
  


Megumi left Belldandy and Keiichi in the bathroom. There was an odd silence for a moment until Belldandy spoke.

  
  


Belldandy: Well I guess I could change clothes. 

  
  


She looked down at her goddess dress. Keiichi slightly grinned.

  
  


Keiichi: Yeah it is a bit flashy.

  
  


Belldandy started to glow a pale blue light. Keiichi's jaw dropped. Man I can never get used to that, he thought. Seconds later Belldandy was in a yellow dress, with her hair up in a pony tail.

  
  


Belldandy: Do you like it?

  
  


Belldandy twirled around to show him her dress.

  
  


Keiichi: You look beautiful Bell-chan.

  
  


Belldandy blushed at his comment.

  
  


Belldandy: Thank-you. I'm glad you like it.

  
  


Keiichi: Well I guess we are ready to go. I'll go get Megumi.

  
  


Belldandy: Ok.

  
  


- - 

  
  


At the party, everyone was surprised and happy to see Belldandy again. All was going well with Tamiya and Otaki trying to get Keiichi as drunk as possible. And Belldandy singing the kareoke.

  
  


Keiichi slipped outside trying to hide from Tamiya and Otaki. When he saw that the coast was clear, he flopped down on the steps in front of the house. 

  
  


Keiichi: sigh Man, they never know when to quit do they? 

  
  


He closed his eyes, filling tired. A hand touched his shoulder which made Keiichi jerk up. He didn't turn around, cause he already knew who it was.

  
  


Keiichi: Belldandy, I'm glad you're here.

  
  


Shikaru: Who's, Belldandy?

  
  


Keiichi turns around, wondering who it could be.

  
  


Keiichi: Oh, sorry. Hello, who are you?

  
  


Shikaru: I'm Shikaru Yakoto. Nice to meet you, Keiichi-san.

  
  


Shikaru sat down beside Keiichi. 

  
  


Shikaru: I tried looking for you in there, but Megumi never introduced me to you.

  
  


Keiichi: Oh, your that girl that I was supposed to meet tonight, right?

  
  


Shikaru: Yup. So, who is Belldandy anyways?

  
  


Keiichi slightly blushed, not really knowing what to say.

  
  


Keiichi: Um, she is my girlfriend.

  
  


Shikaru cringed inside. Well, we will just have to do something about that, she thought to herself.

  
  


Shikaru: But I thought you didn't have one?

  
  


Keiichi looked down, his face saddening a little.

  
  


Keiichi: A few years ago, she had to leave to go back to her home. I missed her deeply. I didn't know if I would ever see her again. But just early today, she came back. I guess you could say that I'm truly happy again, ya know?

  
  


Shikaru: Well it's good that she is back, I guess.

  
  


Keiichi: Yup.

  
  


After a moment Belldandy walked out, trying to find Keiichi. When she noticed him, she smile and waved to him. 

  
  


Keiichi got up to greet her. 

  
  


Keiichi: Hey Belldandy.

  
  


Belldandy: Hello, I was wondering where you was at. Who's the girl?

  
  


Keiichi: Oh, sorry. This is Shikaru, Yakoto. Shikaru, this is Belldandy, the person I was telling you about.

  
  


Shikaru: Nice to meet you. Sorry, but if you'll excuse me, I'll be going.

  
  


Shikaru walked away, but not without giving Belldandy an evil look. Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought. I'll just have to make Belldandy hate Keiichi. And then Keiichi will be mine, she thought to herself.

  
  


Keiichi sat back down with Belldandy. She closed her eyes and gently leaned into him. Sighing in content. Keiichi brought his arm around her bringing her even closer to him.

  
  


Belldandy: I'm so glad I get to be with you again, my love.

  
  


Keiichi: I've missed you so much. Will you be able to stay here forever?

  
  


Belldandy looked up and gave Keiichi a slight kiss on the cheek.

  
  


Belldandy: Forever.

  
  


They both smiled and hugged one another. Never wanting to let go. Silence fell upon them as they were listening to each other's heart.

  
  


Keiichi: Bell-chan, would you like to go for a walk? It's a beautiful night.

Belldandy: Sure, that would be nice.

  
  


Keiichi leaned down and brought Belldandy's hand into his before getting up to go to the nearest park.

  
  


At the park, both of them quietly walked down one of the pathways that went along a small stream. Keiichi looked up at Belldandy. Gods she looks beautiful, he thought.

  
  


Keiichi: Um Belldandy, what all did you do while you were away.

  
  


Belldandy stopped and looked at him. Her eyes slightly getting bright from the tears that was forming.

  
  


Keiichi: I'm sorry Bell-chan. I shouldn't have asked.

  
  


Belldandy: No, that's alright. I don't mind. When I got back to heaven, I tried everything that I could think of to get kami-sama to send me back to earth, but he said that my sister's and I had stayed there for too long and needed to continue our work. So, Urd started to work on getting her licence renewed and Skuld worked on getting her unlimited goddess licence.

  
  


Keiichi: So, what did you do?

  
  


Belldandy: I started to grant wishes again. I tried my hardest to get back to you, but every time, I 

failed. I'm so sorry.

  
  


Belldandy embraced Keiichi, crying softly into his shoulder.

  
  


Keiichi: Hey, it's alright. Your back now and that's what counts.

  
  


Belldandy looked up and smiled, wiping away some of her tears.

  
  


Belldandy: Oh, thank-you, Kei-kun. 

  
  


Belldandy: If you don't mind telling, what did you do?

  
  


Keiichi: The truth is, I wasn't sure if I could make it with out you. I thought about you everyday. I finally tried to go on with my life. I learned how to cook. But it was still no where as good as yours. 

  
  


Belldandy: Oh Kei-kun. I'm so sorry.

  
  


Belldandy hugged Keiichi, tightly. Keiichi returned her embrace, trying to comfort her, as much as he could.

  
  


Keiichi: That day that I accidently called the goddess hotline. I thought that I would be able to finally see you again. It felt good to hear your voice though. But...none of that matters now, because I have you, Bell-chan.

  
  


Keiichi bent down to kiss Belldandy. Belldandy closed her eyes in response. They kissed passionately. The two of them looked up at each other and blushed slightly. They stayed near each other, finally feeling secure again. Belldandy shivered from the rush of wind that went by the two of them. Keiichi took off his jacket and put it around Belldandy, trying to warm her up.

  
  


Keiichi: Getting cold, Bell-chan?

  
  


Belldandy nodded, with a faint blush across her cheeks.

  
  


Keiichi: It is getting late. Are you ready to go home yet?

  
  


Belldandy: Yes, if it's alright with you.

  
  


Keiichi: Lets go home.

  
  


Belldandy: mmm...lets go home, together.

  
  


The two of them walked home in each others arms, becoming one again with the love that they felt for one another. 

  
  


T.B.C.


	7. ch7

Chapter 7: An Evil Plot  


  
The next morning:   
  
Keiichi slowly opened his eyes. He looked over to see Belldandy sleeping peacefully beside him   
with her head resting on his shoulders.   
  
God, your beautiful. He said softly.   
  
Keiichi slowly brushed a strand of hair away from her face and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.   
  
Belldandy shifted slightly, with a smile. She opened her eyes to see her love gazing at her warmly.   
  
Belldandy: Good-morning, Kei-kun.   
  
Keiichi: Sorry to have awaken you. Good-morning. Sleep well?   
  
Belldandy: Mmm. Yes, I did.   
  
Keiichi: That's good. It felt good to be near you again, my love.   
  
Belldandy blushed. They just looked at each other for a moment, until Keiichi moved over and   
kissed Belldandy on her soft lips. Belldandy brought her arms around Keiichi, bringing him closer   
to her. Keiichi turned over, bringing Belldandy on top of him. Soon after, they parted and Belldandy  
rested her head on his chest. Listening to his heart beating with hers. She smiled softly to herself,   
knowing that they would be together forever. Their hearts combined as one, never to part again.  
  
Belldandy: I missed you so much. I love you, Kei-kun.   
  
Keiichi: And I love you, and I never stopped loving you Bell-chan.   
  
After a few moments, Keiichi's stomach rumbled softly   
  
Keiichi: Sorry about that. He blushed slightly.   
  
Belldandy: Would you like some breakfast?   
  
Keiichi: That sounds great. And it would be good to taste your food again.   
  
Belldandy: Quickly kissed Keiichi on the lips and then got up to fix breakfast.   
  
Keiichi: Need any help?   
  
Belldandy: Sure, if you wouldn't mind.   
  
The two of them got dressed and then went to the kitchen to fix their breakfast. Everything was   
becoming normal again.   
  
Meanwhile:   
  
Shikaru sat in her living room, thinking to her self.   
  
Shikaru: How could I get Belldandy to hate Keiichi? I know, I could get Belldandy to find Keiichi   
with another girl.   
  
She thought for a moment.   
  
Shikaru: But how would I do that? Gurr! I can't stand this anymore. Oh... I know.   
  
Shikaru had an evil grin on her face.   
  
Shikaru: I'll just spread some rumors around about Keiichi cheating on Belldandy. Yeah that's a great idea!  
I'll do that and then get Keiichi to meet me somewhere and I could do the rest. Now, with the planning   
out of the way, how the hell will I pull this off? Oh, I know I'll talk to Tamiya and Otaki about Keiichi cheating  
and then they will surely spread the rumor around.   
  
Shikaru walked out the door. She was confident in herself that she could pull it off.   
  
Shikaru: Let the fun begin! I'll have Keiichi in my arms in no time!   
  
One week later;   
  
Keiichi and Belldandy was in the kitchen getting lunch ready. Belldandy was cheerfully humming a soft tune to  
herself. Keiichi was cleaning up, but he stopped to listen to her sing. Your so amazing, Bell-chan. Keiichi   
  
thought to himself.   
  
Keiichi: Your singing is wonderful, Bell-chan. I could listen to it forever.   
  
Belldandy blushed at Keiichi's comment.   
  
Belldandy: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doing it out loud.   
  
Keiichi: No, no, that's ok. I love your singing, Bell-chan.   
  
Belldandy: You do? Thank-you, Kei-kun.   
  
She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After that, she walked back to the oven and  
started singing again with a small smile.   
  
Keiichi: Bell-chan. When did you say that Urd and Skuld will get here?   
  
Belldandy: Um, I believe around 1:30pm or so.   
  
Keiichi looked at the clock on the wall.   
  
Keiichi: Well it's already 1:00pm. So they should be here anytime now. It'll be good to see the two of   
them again, after all this time.   
  
Belldandy: Yes, it will won't it? But, I will miss the time that we have had together.   
  
Keiichi: Yeah, me too. It's been nice. And I bet it won't be as quite here when them two arrive as   
what it has been. Ya know?   
  
Belldandy laughed.   
  
Belldandy: Your right, it won't be.   
  
Keiichi: Ah, so you thinks that's was funny uh?   
  
Belldandy nodded with a childish grin on her face. She started to run away from Keiichi, giggling   
with delight. Keiichi chased after her, also laughing.   
  
Keiichi: You know you can't get away from me, Bell-chan.   
  
Belldandy: I might not be able to, but I'll sure try!   
  
Keiichi and Belldandy ran around the living room and kitchen. Their laughing could be heard from all   
around the house. Belldandy ran into the living room and jumped on the couch. Keiichi stopped at the door.   
  
Keiichi: I've got you now, Bell-chan.   
  
Keiichi ran and jumped on the couch. Belldandy moved just in time to miss Keiichi's tackle.   
She started to run away, but Keiichi grabbed Belldandy by the arm bringing her on top of him.   
He started to tickle her. Her stomach ached from laughing so much.   
  
Belldandy: Ok...Ok you win. Please...stop tickling...me.   
  
Keiichi stopped and looked at Belldandy. Both were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath.   
  
Keiichi: See, I told you that I would catch you.   
  
Belldandy: Yes, you did. But I also caught you.   
  
Before Keiichi could respond, Belldandy bent down and gave Keiichi a short but passionate kiss.   
Keiichi then brought his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.   
  
Keiichi: I'm so glad your back.   
  
Belldandy: Me too.   
  
She smiled and laid her head on his chest.   
  
Belldandy: I could stay like this forever.   
  
Keiichi and Belldandy laid there on the couch. They talked about some of the memories they had about   
the two of them being together. Moments later Belldandy fell asleep in Keiichi's arms.   
A smile still present on her lips. Keiichi closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep as well, until he   
heard a noise coming from the other side of the house.   
  
Not really wanting to wake Belldandy up, Keiichi decided not to check it out. Keiichi slowly   
drifted off to sleep with his goddess in his arms.   
  
Moments later, Urd walked in and was about to yell for the two of them, but stopped when she   
glanced down at the couch and saw the two of them sleeping peacefully together.   
  
Urd: Aww, don't they look so cute. Took ya long enough though, Keiichi.   
  
Urd decided that it would be best to wake them up, before Skuld walked in and saw the two   
of them asleep together.   
  
Urd: Sorry Keiichi, but I gotta. At least for your own good, anyways.   
  
Urd bent down and thumped Keiichi on his forehead, and told him to wake. Keiichi jumped slightly, he   
looked up and saw Urd standing there.   
  
Keiichi: Hey Urd. It's been a while hasn't it?   
  
Keiichi, realizing that Belldandy was still asleep, brought his attention back to her. He smiled when he   
saw that she was still sleeping peacefully. Keiichi gently brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.   
  
Urd: Sorry to ruin your little moment there bud. But I think that the two of you better get up before   
Skuld sees you with her sister like that.   
  
Keiichi: Yeah, I guess your right. When did you get back anyways?   
  
Urd: Oh, just a little bit ago.   
  
Keiichi unwillingly, nudged Belldandy softly on the shoulder.   
  
Keiichi: Wake up my Bell-chan.   
  
Belldandy slowly opened her eyes. She gave Keiichi a warm and soft smile.   
  
Belldandy: What is it, Kei-kun?   
  
Keiichi: Urd is back.   
  
Belldandy looked up to see Urd smiling at her. Belldandy blushed and quickly got up.   
  
Belldandy: Uh, Urd. When did you get here? Um, you didn't see anything did you? Where's Skuld?  
I thought that she was supposed to come back with you.   
  
Urd: I got back just a little bit ago. And don't worry, all I saw was the two of you sleeping. And Skuld   
should be getting here any moment now. I just thought that I better wake you two love birds up before   
Skuld gets here.   
  
Belldandy: Oh, ok. Well I'm glad your back. Let me go make some tea for you and Urd, ok?   
  
Keiichi: Sure, Bell-chan, that sounds great.   
  
Belldandy got up off Keiichi to make the tea. Keiichi sat up on the couch. He smiled as Belldandy   
cheerfully walked out of the room.   
  
Keiichi: What all did you do up there, Urd?   
  
Urd plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.   
  
Urd: Uh, nothing really. I tried to get my licence back, but I ended cussing somebody out and it got dropped again.   
  
Urd rolled her eyes in diss belief.   
  
Keiichi: Well in any case, it's great to see you again, Urd. It really has been a long time.   
  
Urd: Yup, it has. It feels good to be back too. You know, when Belldandy had to go back; I didn't really   
think that she would make it. She wasn't doing so well. All she did was walk around and mumble your name,   
or cry herself to sleep in her bed. I think that Kami-sama thought that it would be best for her to come back,   
so he found a way for her to. Your new wish was the only thing that he could think of. And I'm glad he did   
it to, cause I wasn't sure how much longer she would have lasted, Keiichi.   
  
Keiichi: Man, I didn't know it was that bad.   
  
Keiichi looked down with a saddened face.   
  
Keiichi: I sorry that I caused her so much pain. Damn it, I wish I could have done something.   
  
Urd: Hey, look at the brighter side. She's back now, and that's all that matters.   
  
Urd and Keiichi suddenly heard a loud noise coming from the bathroom.   
  
Urd: Well, I bet that's Skuld. I was wondering when she would get here.   
  
Skuld came into the living room.   
  
Skuld: Hey guys! Keiichi, nice to see-ya again.   
  
Keiichi got up to greet her.   
  
Keiichi: It's been a while Skuld. And it seems that you've grown some too.   
  
Skuld: You think so?   
  
Keiichi: Yup.   
  
Urd: So did you get your new licence?   
  
Skuld: No, I didn't pass the test. What about you?   
  
Urd: What do you think?   
  
Skuld: I thought so. So, Keiichi how've you been?   
  
Keiichi: Good. It was kinda lonely, but now that everyone is back, it doesn't seem that way anymore.   


Belldandy came in with the tea. The four of them sat down and talked about what all they did while   
they were apart from one another. You could say that it was a small family reunion. Soon, everything   
would be back to normal. Or that's what they thought.

  
  
T.B.C. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8: Broken Hearts

  
  
The Next Afternoon;   
  
Everyone had finished eating their lunch. Skuld went to her room to build a new robot and Urd was sitting in the living   
room, watching TV. Belldandy and Keiichi was in the kitchen, cleaning up. Everybody was back to their normal   
routine. Keiichi went up behind Belldandy and brought his arms around her small waist. She jumped at first, but soon  
realized it was Keiichi and relaxed.   
  
Belldandy: You startled me, Kei-kun.   
  
Keiichi: Sorry.   
  
His hold tightened a little.   
  
Keiichi: Have I told you that I love you yet, today?   
  
Belldandy: I don't think so, why?   
  
Keiichi: Well, I love you Bell-chan.   
  
Belldandy: I love you too.   
  
Belldandy smiled and gave Keiichi a peak on the cheek. Keiichi smiled back and let go of Belldandy, for her to finish  
washing the dishes. Keiichi went back to cleaning off the table.   
  
Keiichi: Say Bell-chan, what would you like to do today?   
  
About that same time, Megumi walked in.   
  
Megumi: Hey guys! What's up?   
  
Keiichi: Why are you here?   
  
Megumi: Is that anyway to greet your sister?   
  
Belldandy: Hello Megumi. If you had came earlier, you could've eaten lunch with us.   
  
Megumi: Oh, that's alright. I just came to tell ya something.   
  
Keiichi: What is it? You don't need more money do you?   
  
Megumi: Nope, sorry. I came to tell ya that there is going to be a party tonight at the motor club. Urd can come too, if she   
wants. I'm not sure about Skuld though.   
  
Belldandy: That sounds fun. Would you like to go Kei-kun?   
  
Keiichi: Only if your there.   
  
Belldandy smiled and nodded.   
  
Megumi: Ok, it's settled.   
  
Belldandy: What time is the party?   
  
Megumi: Um, it starts at 8:00pm. Well I gotta run, I'll see-ya later.   
  
Belldandy: Ok, see you at the party.   
  
Keiichi: See-ya Megumi.   
  
As Megumi left, Urd walked in to get another bottle of sake.   
  
Urd: Who was that?   
  
Belldandy: It was Megumi and she invited us to a party at the motor club.   
  
Urd: A party huh?   
  
Keiichi: Yep, and try not to get so crazy like you did at the last one you went to.   
  
Urd: Aww come on, Keiichi. That was a few years ago. I've changed since then.   
  
Keiichi: If so, then what's that bottle of sake doing in your hands?   
  
Urd: Do you want a lightning bolt?   
  
Keiichi: Just kidding. Just kidding.   
  
Urd: Alright then, drop it.   
  
Keiichi sulked down a little from his defeat.   
  
Belldandy walked over to him and sat down beside him.   
  
Belldandy: Don't worry about it. Just think about how much fun you'll have at the party.   
  
Keiichi: Thanks, Bell-chan. Well I guess we should start getting ready for the party. I'm sure that they will need help  
fixing up the decorations.   
  
Belldandy: Ok, I'll go tell Urd.   
  
Before they left;   
  
It was 6:30pm, Keiichi was waiting with Urd in the living room for Belldandy to come out.   
  
Keiichi: What's taking her so long?   
  
Urd: I guess she just wants to look extra special for someone tonight.   
  
Keiichi blushed slightly at Urd's comment. Belldandy soon walked out. She had on a red dress with her hair down.   
  
Belldandy: How do I look?   
  
Keiichi: You look great, Bell-chan.   
  
Belldandy: Thanks, Kei-kun.   
  
Urd: Ok, ok, enough already. Let's get this show on the road.   
  
At the party;   
  
Everyone was having a good time. Urd and Megumi was sitting at one of the tables with a bottle of sake, laughing.   
Belldandy and Keiichi was sitting down with Chichiro, talking about one of the big races that was coming up.   
  
Belldandy: Kei-kun, would you like something to drink?   
  
Keiichi: Sure, if you don't mind.   
  
Belldandy: Not at all. What about you, Chichiro?   
  
Chichiro: No thanks, I'm fine.   
  
Belldandy: Ok, excuse me then.   
  
Belldandy went to where all the food and drinks was at, to get Keiichi and herself a glass of punch. As she was pouring a   
glass for Keiichi, she couldn't help but to over hear the conversation that the two people was having across the room.  
  
Person 1: Hey, did you hear that Keiichi is secretly going out with another girl?   
  
Person 2: You mean that he's cheating on Belldandy?   
  
Person 1: Yeah, you haven't heard about it? It's been going around all over the place.   
  
Person 2: That's terrible. If I had Belldandy for a girlfriend, I would never do anything like that...   
  
Before she could hear the rest, she dropped the glasses and started to run for the door.   
  
Keiichi: Man, what's taking her so long? I think I'll go and check up on her. Excuse me, Chichiro.   
  
Chichiro: Sure thing.   
  
When Keiichi got up, he immediately saw Belldandy running toward the door. He automatically ran to her, to see what was wrong.   
  
Keiichi: What's going on? He thought to himself. Nobody better have hurt her.   
  
Belldandy was already starting to feel the tears forming in her eyes.   
  
Belldandy: Please not now, just wait till I get outside, she thought.   
  
Keiichi finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, stopping her.   
  
Keiichi: What's wrong, Bell-chan? Did anybody do anything to you?   
  
Belldandy turned away from Keiichi, not really wanting to look at him.   
  
Belldandy: Why? How could you? After all we've been through.   
  
Keiichi: What are you talking about, Bell-chan? What did I do? Please tell me.   
  
Belldandy: Don't act like you don't know. Cheating on me with another girl. But, why?   
  
Belldandy brought her hands to her face, trying to stop the tears from falling.   
  
Keiichi: Cheating? I would never do that to you!   
  
Belldandy: The people across from the table. They said everyone knew about it but me...I just don't understand.   
  
Keiichi was speechless, he couldn't believe what she was telling him.   
  
Keiichi: How could this be happening? He thought to himself.   
  
Keichi tried to plead with Belldandy, telling her that he loved no one but her. She still though had her back towards him, crying   
softly to herself.   
  
Keiichi: Bell-chan, you know that I love you. Why can't you believe me that I'm telling the truth?   
  
Keiichi walked towards Belldandy and place his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off, not really wanting to be bothered   
right now.   
  


Belldandy: If...if you love me, then why are all those rumors going around about you and another girl? Something just doesn't  
feel right. I'm sorry but I can't trust you anymore, Keichi-san.

  
Keiichi stepped back after hearing Belldandy's last word's.   
  
Keiichi: You called me Keiichi-san. But you haven't called me that in forever. Why now?   
  
Belldandy turned around to face Keiichi. Keiichi's heart broke when he saw her reddened eyes from crying.   
  
Belldandy: I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what my feelings are for you anymore.   
  
Belldandy ran out of the motor club, her tears falling from her eyes. Keiichi started to chase after her but stopped when he saw Urd   
motioning for him not to. Keiichi nodded and walked outside to sit on the steps, entering the motor club.   
  
Keiichi: how could this have happened? I would never do anything to hurt Bell-chan like that.   
  
He pounded his fists to the ground with frustration.   
  
Shikaru watched as Belldandy and Keiichi fought.   
  


Shikaru: Wow, I didn't know it was going to be that easy. It won't be long now until I finally get rid of Belldandy and then Kei-kun   
will be with me, forever. I guess I'll go and pay him a visit tomorrow, just to see how he is doing.

Keiichi walked back inside, to try to find Urd. When he walked in, there was total silence. He went over to where she was at.   
  
Keiichi: What's going on, Urd?   
  
Urd: Everyone saw what happened with you and Belldandy.   
  
Keiichi brought his head down in shame.   
  
Keiichi: You know I didn't do it.   
  
Urd: Yeah, I know. But I can see why Belldandy is hurting like she is.   
  
Keiichi: She ran off, we need to go and find her.   
  
Urd: Now Keiichi, we shouldn't rush into things. For Belldandy to start calling you Keiichi-san again is serious.   
  
Keiichi: I'm not going to just stay here and do nothing while Bell-chan is out there alone.   
  
Keiichi pointed towards the door.   
  
Urd: Ok, ok, but I warned you.   
  
Keiichi: I don't care! I'm going out there to find her. You got a problem with that?   
  
Urd stepped back. She wasn't used to Keiichi being like that.   
  
Urd: Alright, but I'm going to help.   
  
Urd and Keiichi left the motor club in the direction that they thought that Belldandy went. Keiichi drove his motorcycle as   
Urd flew above him.   
  
Keiichi: Man, where can she be? I'm sorry Bell-chan, for hurting you in whatever way I did.   
  
Urd yelled down at Keiichi.   
  
Urd: See anything yet?   
  
Keiichi shook his head no. He motioned for her to come down while he was waiting at a stoplight.   
  
Urd: What is it? Did you see anything?   
  
Keiichi: No, it's just that it's getting late, so why don't you just call it a night. I still have one last place that I want to look.   
  
Urd: Ok, good luck, Keiichi.   
  
Keiichi nodded and drove off. Urd watched him until she couldn't see him anymore.   
  
Urd: Good luck, kid. You'll be needing it.   
  
With that, Urd went back to their house.   
  
Keiichi wasn't really sure where he was going, but he knew ti was someplace special. He finally reached an old park. He got   
off his bike and started to walk through it.   
  
Keiichi: What is this place? It looks familiar, like I've seen it in a dream. After walking for a while it finally hit him about his memories   
at the park.   
  
Keiichi: This is the place where Bell-chan and I first met when we were kids. But of all places, why did I go here?   
  
He reached the middle of the old park. There, stood a large fountain with vines and thorns growing on it. Keiichi smiled to himself   
as he remembered him and Belldandy playing on it and playing hide 'n' go seek around it. As he walked to the other side of it, he saw   
Belldandy leaning against the base of the fountain, with her knees brought up and her arms around them. He could faintly hear her crying   
softly to herself. At first instance, Keiichi wanted to run over there and tell her that everything was ok now. But he thought for a moment   
and realized it would probably be better if he didn't.   
  
Keiichi: Bell...Bell-chan.   
  
Belldandy:...  
  
Keiichi: Bell-chan, whatever you heard isn't true. Believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you.   
  
Belldandy: Then...why does it feel like my heart has been broken in two. To love someone so much and then to hear about them loving   
somebody other than yourself is too much for to bare.   
  
Keiichi: I don't know what else to say, Bell-chan. But you have to believe me.   
  
Belldandy: I'm sorry, but please just leave me alone for now.   
  
Keiichi: But... 

Belldandy: Please.

Belldandy looked up at Keiichi. Her hair was messed up around her face and her eyes was red and puffy from crying all night. Keiichi felt   
his heart brake. He never knew Belldandy like that before. He slowly and unwillingly left Belldandy sitting by herself. Tears started to form,  
as he thought of the possibility of losing Belldandy forever. He looked back one last time before leaving the park.   
  
Keiichi: I'm sorry, Bell...Belldandy.   
  
Keiichi left for home, not really knowing what the future might hold for their relationship. But he knew that it would be a battle that he would   
definitely not like.   
  
At the park, Belldandy still sat there with her head resting on her knees.   
  
Belldandy: What should I do? I just don't understand why Keiichi-san would cheat...I thought he loved me.   
  
Belldandy started to cry again, from the pain that she felt.   
  
Urd: He does love you. Your just not seeing it.   
  
Belldandy shot her head up to see Urd standing there in front of her.   
  
Belldandy: When did you get here?   
  
Urd: A little after Keiichi left.   
  
Belldandy: Why did you follow him?   
  
Urd: You don't think that I wouldn't come to see my own sister, do you?   
  
Urd sat down beside Belldandy.   
  
Belldandy: What did you mean when you said, he does love me, but I'm just not seeing it?   
  
Urd: Why would he come all this way trying to find you if he didn't love you?   
  
Belldandy: If he doesn't love me, then my reason for being here on earth is...   
  
Urd: Wake up, Belldandy!   
  
Belldandy: What? I loved Keiichi-san with all my heart, and to hear about him loving another is heartbreaking. I just can't take it.   
  
Urd: If you loved him so much, then why don't you believe what he's telling you?   
  
Belldandy: Will you please just leave me alone?   
  
Urd: Belldandy, you can't stay out here forever. Where are you going to spend the night?   
  
Belldandy: I'm sure that Megumi won't mind me staying over at her place. Just until I can sort things out.   
  
Urd: Ok, but if I was you, I wouldn't go rushing into things. Keiichi is a good person, and I know he would never do anything to hurt you.   
  
Urd got up and was about to leave, when Belldandy grabbed her arm, stopping her.   
  
Belldandy: Please tell Keiichi-san not to worry and that I'll be staying at Megumi's place.   
  
Urd nodded and then left.   
  
At the Morisato's residents;   
  
Keiichi was in the living room, waiting on Urd to come home.   
  
Keiichi: Where's Urd? She should have been home by now. I wish Belldandy would just listen to me.   
  
At that time, Urd walked in.   
  
Keiichi: Where have you been?   
  
Urd: I went to speak with Belldandy, why?   
  
Keiichi: What did she say? Is she alright?   
  
Urd: Don't worry about her. She's fine and she is also going to stay the night at Megumi's.   
  
Keiichi: Oh, ok. I guess I'll go to bed then.   
  
Urd: Take care, Keiichi.   
  
Keiichi: Good night, Urd.   
  
Keiichi went into his room and got into bed. At first he couldn't sleep. There was too many questions flowing through his mind.   
  
Keiichi: What should I do?   
  
Keiichi thought for a moment.   
  
Keiichi: I guess I could go and talk with Tamiya and Otaki about it tomorrow. If somebody started the rumor in the Motor   
Club, then I'm sure that they would be one of the first to hear about it.   
  
After a while of tossing and turning, Keiichi slowly fell to sleep, alone.   
  
  
T.B.C.   



	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9, Alone:

Keiichi woke up with a headache. His thoughts slowly came back to him about the events that took place the  
past night. He wanted to believe that everything was alright, but deep down inside, he knew that nothing was. He   
laid there for a moment, not really wanting to wake up. But finally, he forced himself to get up and to get dressed so  
he could go to the Motor Club.  


At the Motor Club;

Keiichi walked in. His eyes still had sleep in them and there was bags under his eyes form the loss of sleep last night.   
  
Tamiya: Ya don't look so good.   
  
Otaki: Anything we could do ta help?   
  
Keiichi sighed as he sat down on the couch.   
  
Keiichi: I just want to know if there was any rumors going around about me or Belldandy?   
  
Tamiya: There is, uh, one.   
  
Keiichi: What is it?   
  
Tamiya: I'm not suppose to tell ya.   
  
Keiichi stood up to face Tamiya.   
  
Keiichi: You'd better tell me, Tamiya. What is it?   
  
Meanwhile Otaki was looking at the two of them with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
Otaki: Ya mean tha one bout you cheating on Belldandy?   
  
Tamiya: Now ya done it.   
  
Otaki: What? What I say?   
  
Keiichi walked over to Otaki with a pleading look on his face.   
  
Keiichi: Who started it? How did you two hear about it? And why the hell didn't you tell me?   
  
Otaki: It was tha Shikaru woman. She da one ta tell us.   
  
Keiichi: Where does Shikaru live?   
  
Otaki: About a mile from here.   
  
Keiichi: And?   
  
Otaki: And?   
  
Tamiya: Her house number is, 1560.   
  
Before Tamiya or Otaki could say anymore, Keiichi was out the door to head over to Shikaru's house.   
  
Shikaru's house;   
  
Keiichi walked up to the front door and banged on it until she answered.   
  
Shikaru: Oh, Keiichi. What brings you to my house?   
  
Keiichi: Did you start rumors about me to try to get Belldandy to leave?   
  
Shikaru: Whatever do you mean?   
  
Keiichi: Don't play dumb with me. Tamiya and Otaki already told me about it.   
  
Shikaru: Oh, that rumor. Well I...   
  
Keiichi: How could you? Belldandy won't even talk to me anymore.   
  
Shikaru: I'll be with you then.   
  
Shikaru started to walk towards Keiichi, but stopped when Keiichi yelled at her.   
  
Keiichi: Is this what the rumor was all about? You wanted to get rid of Belldandy to get me?   
  
Shikaru: Yes it was. I was the person you was suppose to meet at the party a few weeks ago, remember?   
But when I saw you with Belldandy, I couldn't take it anymore. I...I love you.   
  
Keiichi was shocked a what Shikaru had just told him.   
  
Keiichi: If you do love me, then you would have left Belldandy and I alone. What you did wasn't from love, it   
was from greed and hate that came from your heart.   
  
Shikaru: What? I don't understand.   
  
Keiichi: I'll never forgive you. Never show yourself at my home or anywhere that I'm at.   
  
Keiichi left Shikaru on the steps, tears forming in her eyes. Only thing Keiichi thought about was finding Belldandy   
to tell her that he had proof that it was all a lie. Keiichi left for home.   
  
When Keiichi got home, he ran inside to tell everyone the news.   
  
Keiichi: Everyone, the rumors aren't true! Shikaru made them up.   
  
Keiichi went into the living room, where Urd was watching TV.   
  
Urd: That's great, Keiichi.   
  
Keiichi: Where's Belldandy? I need to tell her about it,   
  
Urd: She's gone.   
  
Keiichi: What? What do you mean gone? Where? How long?   
  
Urd: Don't worry, she'll be back in a day or two. So just relax and wait.   
  
Keiichi: Why did she leave?   
  
Keiichi sat down on the couch beside Urd.   
  
Urd: She just needed to think about the two of you and your relationship. She really is hurting inside.   
  
Keiichi: Don't worry, after I tell her the news, she'll be ok.   
  
Urd: Don't be so of yourself. It'll take more than that to convince Belldandy.   
  
Keiichi: I just want all this to end.   
  
Urd: We all do.   
  
The next day;   
  
It was already lunch time and Skuld, Urd, and Keiichi was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Belldandy to  
come back home.   
  
Keiichi: How much longer do we have to wait?   
  
Urd: I'm not sure. Just give her time. Everything will be ok, I'm sure of it.   
  
About that same time, Belldandy walked in. She glanced at Keiichi and then glanced down when she saw that he  
was looking at her. Tears was already forming in her eyes. Before anyone could say anything, Keiichi rushed up   
and embraced Belldandy.   
  
Keiichi: Please don't leave me again. I don't know what I would have done if something would have happened to you.   
  
Belldandy returned the hug, crying softly into his shoulder.   
  
Urd: Skuld, you and me better leave the two of them alone. I'm sure they have plenty to talk about.   
  
Skuld: But why? I don't...   
  
Urd: Let's go. Now.   
  
Quickly getting the point, Skuld followed Urd out of the room, leaving Belldandy and Keiichi alone.   
  
Belldandy: Sorry to have worried you, Keichi-san.   
  
Keiichi closed his eyes, feeling the pain in his heart from hearing Belldandy still call him by Keiichi-san.   
  
Keiichi: Why do you still call me Keiichi-san?   
  
Belldandy: I'm sorry. It's just, I'm still unsure about my feelings for you.   
  
Keiichi brought Belldandy's chin up, to look into her soft sorrowful eyes.   
  
Keiichi: You don't have to worry anymore. I have proof that the rumor was a lie.   
  
Belldandy: How?   
  
Keiichi: Shikaru told me that she made it up.   
  
Belldandy: But why would anybody do such a thing.   
  
Keiichi: I don't know. But it's all over now, Bell-chan.   
  
Belldandy slowly stepped back from Keiichi, bringing her arms to her heart.   
  
Belldandy: Even if it is a lie, I'm sorry Keiichi-san, but I've done so much to hurt our relationship. I'm not   
sure if I can continue it or not.   
  
Keiichi: What are you saying? I love you, Bell-chan.   
  
Belldandy: I know. I love you too, but I've done nothing but hurt you and put you in danger ever since  
I came down to earth.   
  
Keiichi: What about my wish then?   
  
Belldandy: Your wish was fro me to be happy. I'm not sure what makes me happy anymore.   
  
Tears were now freely falling from Belldandy's face. Keiichi couldn't bare to see Belldandy like that and   
embraced her, not really knowing what else to say or do anymore.   
  
Keiichi: What's going to happen now?   
  
Belldandy: I'm not sure.   
  
Keiichi: Will you please think about it? You must understand that we have indeed gone through so much, but   
never has anything come between us in our relationship. To love somebody, no matter how hard it may be at   
times, doesn't mean that you have to give up. To never love is the same as never living life to the fullest. And I   
want to live the rest of my life with you, Bell-chan.   
  
Belldandy: Oh, Keiichi-san, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you so much.   
  
Belldandy cried uncontrollably into Keiichi. Her heart letting go of any doubts that she had of Keiichi. 

After a while of Belldandy and Keiichi being close to one another, Belldandy looked up and smiled at Keiichi.

Keiichi: What is it, Bell-chan?   
  
Belldandy: I love you...Kei-kun.   
  
Keiichi: And I love you, my Bell-chan.   
  
Life at times can seem impossible, but only to those who have yet to find faith. Belldandy and Keiichi, no matter how   
hard it got, always had faith in each other. Even if it seemed doubtful at times, their love always surpassed, bringing them   
back together. And that's the true meaning of love unconditional.   
  


END

  
  


(Author's notes: It's been fun. It was my first fanfic and hopefully not my last. I'm thinking about making a sequel to Love Unconditional,   
sometime in near future, so be looking for it. Please read and review. Tell me if I messed up on anything. Thanks everyone for the   
support and God bless you.-Manui)

  



End file.
